An Unexpected Journey (Spock-OFC)
by Fukuro Senju
Summary: It all started as a mere curiosity. She was no more than your average student in Starfleet trying to get their last classes in in order to graduate. Yet, somehow she managed to gain the attention of her math teacher, Professor Spock. A Vulcan man who would not have given her much attention if it had not been for her eccentricity that sparked his interest.


**A/N: HEY GUYS! HERE'S ANOTHER ONE TO ADD TO THE LIST!**

 **Now, I just wanted to warn you guys that this OC is not like the typical ones that I have conjured up in my other stories. She's very different and is your typical college student while also having unique qualities that set her apart from everyone else. She is socially awkward, clumsy, mildly sarcastic, and witty.**

 **I figured that Spock needed a _major_ break from Nyota as well as the firecrackers that make up some of the OC's circling around out there. I never understood those pairings at all, especially with Spock and Nyota. They never did make any sense to me even when I watched the movies over and over again in the past. That and I have mixed feelings about her in general. Maybe that's what got me. Eh, oh well.**

 **Anyways, what I plan on for writing this story is putting it mostly in my OC's, whose name is Nadia, POV in 1st person rather than in 3rd person to make it much more interesting, to say the least. I will put some chapters in Spock's POV from time to time just to break it up a little bit, but overall it'll be in Nadia's POV. OH! Before I forget, Lauren Socha, the actress from _Misfits_ , is who Nadia will be portrayed as throughout the story :).**

 **Now that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoy reading the introduction to _An Unexpected Journey_ :D!**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

It had started out as a mere innocent curiosity. When we met in his classroom at the Starfleet Academy. Cliché, I know, but that's where it was. Me, being the lazy ass that I am, had put off advanced mathematics until my last year. Well, now I look back, it was more like reluctance to enroll in any math courses.

I was the short, yet stocky girl with an overabundance of curves with a huge dose of clumsiness on top of that. All with a hint of social awkwardness and a unique face to look all day and night: large dark blue eyes, an oval-shaped face, a large hooked nose, thin lips, high cheekbones, and lightly tanned skin. Yea, you can thank my Polish heritage for those along with my English and Italian ancestry too.

A laugh would escape as I thought about how exactly our first interaction went. I was a senior sitting with the two and three-year students learning all of these complex math problems that I had a hard time understanding. Even as I wrote the notes he had placed on the board and was listening to contemporary music to help me concentrate better. More importantly, he was very _distracting._ Not in a flamboyant, overly-expressive way. Oh, no, quite the opposite really.

My professor was a young man who was tall, lean, and had dark, exotic features along with a stoic composure. Both figuratively and literally. He was a Vulcan with the signature blunt-cut bangs, short bowl-cut hairstyle, greenish tint skin, upswept eyebrows and pointed ears. Despite this signature features of any Vulcan, male or female, he had the most expressive eyes I had ever seen on one before. I learned later down the road why that was, but it's not important right now.

He had introduced himself as Professor Spock, which rang that "familiarity bell" in my head as I listened to his smooth and deep voice as class continued from there. My professor had begun to call roll, which I felt that he didn't want to do, but did out of duty more than anything really.

"Vargas, Nadia."

I lifted my hand as my name was called turning his attention towards me. Those dark brown, almost black eyes, regarded for a few moments before a nod signaled that he acknowledged my oh-so- _wonderful_ presence. I put my hand down before opening my notebook to the first clean page and held my pen in my left hand ready to write down everything he did.

In this day and era, most students used their PADD's to do everything that was required in their classes. However, me being me, resorted to the more "ancient" ways of doing stuff. This seemed to baffle and amuse my professor because of the single eyebrow he quirked in my direction as I wrote everything down as fast as I could. I was going to pay for it later that's for sure.

Let me clear some confusion, I was _not_ aiming to be the most dutiful and excellent student in the class. I was merely trying to do that best I could in a subject that I both hated and didn't understand at all. I was only taking it because of major of exoarchaeology somewhat required it. Well, technically I was getting two degrees all at once, but that's beside the point.

By the time class ended, everyone was rushing out in a hurry that they seemed to ignore the professor entirely. Honestly, that didn't sit well with me whatsoever. So, as I walked out I turned to my … _dangerously_ handsome Vulcan professor and gave him a small smile.

"Hope you have a good day Professor Spock."

The way that his body subtly stiffened and the way his eyes widened subtly made me aware of just how surprised he was. _"He must not get very many of those."_ I gave him another small smile before walking out the door clutching my things tightly as I did so. On the way out, I could barely make out the "You too, Cadet" that was given to me by my professor.

That was the highlight of the beginning of my unexpected journey involving that dangerously handsome Vulcan, Professor Spock.


End file.
